A Night Club and a flashback
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: A story for my OC and Dirk. Like I said in another story of mine, those cliche endings never happen in my stories unless SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAPPENS. (Rated T for underage drinking for my OC...she's 15 and Dirk's 17) Enjoy !


Okay, not so short as I thought. Gmail irritates me.

* * *

"Dammit Harley," You shove the ravenette away from you, even though you have no problem with her doing your hair, but you don't know why! "I'm just going to Dave's night club! There's no reason I need to dress up or anything!"

Said woman simply replies with a low chuckle. Being around you and your brother so much, she can get a little...what's the word? "Alright then, just don't be whinin' t' me when you don't get the girl." Seriously, what's the word?! What ever. You'll remember sooner or later. Oh-fuck, she's messing with your hair.

"Harley! What-the-hell!" You curse at your step-sister-or-whatever-she-is-to-you, because she's dating your Bro, you honestly don't know what she is in relation to you. Either step-sister or a...like, motherly figure? Gah! You give up!

"M'kay then." Uh, a little help here? You are like freaking out over this word for some reason~. "I'll take my leave. Tell Dave I said hi~!" Jade chimes as she exits your room. Uh...Not weird at all, no~. You shiver at the thought of her being your step-mother...for some reason, you sense that she wasn't who she seemed.

Oh well, since Jade started to dress you, might as well finish. Of course, it doesn't take you long to get dressed because you don't dress up in flesh-showing stuff like other men to flatter waitresses and other women at the night club. How your brother doesn't notice this you wonder-wait. He's probably with Jade half the time...Okay, weird images aside.

"Hey Jade?" You call once your out your bedroom door. Huh? Where is she? "Harley, you there?" When you get nothing in response, you head downstairs. Your feet don't even hit the last step before you hear a soft, dragged out sigh from the kitchen. You don't dare to speak because you know it's Jade.

"I do feel bad for you, Dave. His death took a lot out of you." Another sigh accompanied by a small sniffle of sadness. Him? Who's he? Whose death affected your brother? "Poor Karkat. We all told you that pursuing such dreams could kill you...Now, your death killed us inside." You dare to make a movement, and thankfully, the steps don't creak at your slight readjustment.

As you step into the kitchen, Jade sat at the table, her back faced towards you and holding a picture in front of her face. Now, who the hell is that? He has horns for God's sake! Is he another one of those trolls that Jade and Dave always told you about? Her once flat line lips curve upward as if she heard your thoughts, and she sighed in what seemed as relief.

"Dirk, you can stop hiding from me." You hear her voice softly say, and the space between you two begins to shrink. That seems to happen often with her, like she's the witch of space or something. You nervously laugh as you take one step, showing your face. "This is a troll, if you're wondering, Dirk. Your brother favored one over the rest because of how relieved he got when they fought..." Her words trailed off, and for a flicker of a moment, her lime green eyes turned a hazy, glassy dark green.

"Karkat, was it?" You ask, getting a small far away nod in return. "Who was he? Before he-"

"He was one of our best friends, or moirails as they called them." Her bright smile seemed to light up the room as the hazy, glassy substance seemed to run away from her eyes. "John and Dave would always say he was homosexual, when he wasn't. He was dating Nepeta before they were both killed in a car accident a few years ago. They said dating was being in a matesprit quadrant." Jade chuckled, and you sensed a foreboding tickle in her voice.

"Jade..." You say, your heart catching in your throat. "Stop moping and get up!" You finally say, making her jump with a tilt of her head. "You can't dwell on the past! Get up!" You grab her hands and tug her off the chair, which held slight difficulty-though, nothing's impossible for a Strider.

Jade smiled and nodded, giving you a hug. "Thank you, Dirk."

You huff, patting her head. "No problem, Harley."

You sit at the bar, drinking some Bud Light-because the martini's here suck, ass. You decide to see how much better your blonde friend had gotten at bar tending, and order a martini. Bluh, that's worse than before. This is horrible, that's it.

"Roxy, stop, stop, stop." You call repeatedly, catching your friend's attention. "STAHP." You walk up next to her behind the counter, and show her how to make the orders. "No, no, oh my God~. You aren't making a vodka shake, you're making a Long Island Iced Tea." (A/N: I made vodka shake up for Roxy~!)

You clasp your hands together as your blonde haired friend makes the correct drink. "Perfect! Now, show me how to make...it?" You hadn't meant that as a question, but someone walked into the dark nightclub that peaked at your attention.

Roxy seemed to follow your gaze since her arm wrapped around your neck cheerfully. "Dirky caught ya fake eye?" You glare at her because your were wearing contacts of your favorite color. Forest Green. It symbolized peace and fertility, as well as silent passion-in which, you had in abundance.

"Sorry, but I'll get him over here~. DIRKY!" She called all the way across the nightclub, bringing a few snickers up from the crowd as the other blond-as you now saw- walked up to the bar.

"Hey Roxy. Mind intr'ducing me t' your friend here?" Oh God. His voice, is, just pure amazing. No, wait, you can't be doing this again. Last time you fell head over heels for someone, they cheated on you, focus!

"Oh yea, Dirk, this is Cryssie!" Roxy cheered, making you physically face palm your forehead at the use of your nickname that the drunken blonde used a lot more than she needed to. "Cryssie, this is Dirt Strudel. Oops, Dirk Strider." A giggle erupted from the throat of Roxy.

Heaving a low sigh, you outstretch your hand to him. "Crystal Veressa. Nice to meet you, Strider."

With a smile that made you blush head to toe, he replied, "Call me Dirk, Crystal." Fuckity fuck fuck. You're doing it again~! Focus, goddammit! Focus on what again?

"Okay, Dirk." You smile at him and you hear Roxy whisper a familiar rhyme.

"Crystal and Dirk sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g..." Stupid Roxy. Heh heh. Yet you still love her to death, classic you. You chuckle as you break the grip gently but quickly.

"Well, what would you like, Dirk?" You ask with a smile that you thought you'd never use again. It was soft and light, but meaningful. The last time you used it...No, you can't be thinking about this now. You're talking to someone.

"What would you recommend, Crystal?" Dirk asks you, making you chuckle once more.

"Well, the martini's are getting better, but I recommend the Long Island Iced Tea. Made by yours truly." You smile at the blond who acted so different from Roxy, you're wondering how they became friends.

"I'll have that then." Dirk tells you, still grinning...or is that a smirk?

"Oh really?" You question thoughtfully as you prepare the alcoholic beverage near him. "You don't seem like the one to drink, Dirk." You undoubtedly sung out, unintentionally showing your little affection for the teen show.

"Not usually. Sometimes, Roxy has me try 'nother suicide drink of 'er's ." He says with a weak smile. You pity him...Roxy's suicide drink taste horrible and usually end up with someone passed out on the couch. Whether it's Roxy or you depends on the amount you both drank.

"Oh yea. Her suicides are undoubtedly horrid, if not suicidal. Well, they are called suicides for a reason I suppose." You hum, making him chuckle. Damn it!

Handing him the drink, you smile softly. "Here you go. One Long Island for Mr. Dirk Strider." You joke as he takes a sip.

"Wow. This is wonderful." Dirk tells you, astonishment laced in his Texan accent. You laugh nervously, placing a hand on the back of your neck with a light blush dusting your cheeks. "I mean it. This is really good."

"Thanks. Means a lot, Dirk." You say softly, embarrassed to the high heavens. Good Lord...what is it with you today?

"Why don't you have a drink with me, Crystal?" Dirk asks, quickly making you break out of your trance. You nod, smiling brightly.

"Sure. One moment." You make yourself a drink, and sit down next to Dirk. "Now, I know there's a reason you asked me to sit down next to you, while having a drink."

Dirk chuckles low, making you blush once more a crimson blush. "How'd you end up here?"

"Long story short," You say, your index finger tracing the top of the glass. "I'm not who I might seem." You sigh, resting your chin on the palm of your hand, looking over at Roxy talking to a costumer about vodka and martini's.

"No one is who they seem, Crystal." You hear Dirk say, but you aren't paying attention because your mind is playing back a memory.

_You run, farther away from the black clad people wanting to hurt you. Sure, you stole a few hundred dollars from their safe, but why would they notice? They're a worldwide assassination company. Whether they care or not, you might die today._

_You find a place inside an empty apartment and hope the people passed you. You wait at least 3 hours before letting out the longest sigh you've ever held. Then, drowsiness overtakes you and you sway to the side before landing on the carpeted floor with a soft thud._

You clench your teeth and drink a large swig of the Iced Tea, making Dirk become silent.

"Csrgsh, od sometomh wuhg? Csrgsh?" That's exactly what it sounded like to you. Everything was a jumbled mess of words and music. You don't want to, but your mind forces you to relive that memory.

_You hear the scuffing of feet across the floor and you jump up. You attempt to curl up under the structure to prevent being found, but alas, the pair of feet stop at the structure._

_"Jade? Are you sure you heard something?" One voice called to the other, getting a small hum of approval._

_"Yea, Dave. I didn't want to wake up Dirk either, so I told you. I know there is something in here..." The female voice confirms. You hold in a breath of air, and only let short puffs out at a time._

_"I don't see anything. Jade, maybe you're stressed out from work. You should take a rest." The one called Dave says, shoving the other lightly towards the corner._

_"Okay, Dave." She said, walking the rest of the way by herself. Instead of the other leaving, he simply walks over to the table you were hiding under and bent down. You feel your heart skip a beat, and see the man's smile._

_"Come on, get out from under there." He tells you, but you shake your head. Being a seven year old usually allows you to be friendly with other beings, but if you were just chased by a bunch of men holding knives, guns, and swords,so you complete that thought._

_"I ain't gonna hurt you." You hesitate before taking the person's outstretched hand. He quickly but gently tugs you out and up to standing point. "Now, why are you in our apartment?" You reach into your coat pocket and take out the roll of two thousand dollars with a smug smile. He ruffles your short black hair. "Well, now I see why. Running from the Crew?"_

_You nod, and he picks you up. This startles you, but you don't attack him because he seemed nice...but you said that about every person who doesn't kill you immediately. _

_"Hey, don't be scared. I'm going to help you, okay?" Dave tells you with a smile. You nod lightly, and the other woman comes out softly. "Hey, Jade. Look who I found hiding under the table."_

_You're honestly scared of the other person, so you turn in his grip and face his chest. _

_"Aw, she's so cute!" Jade says with a sweet chime. "But, why is she here?"_

_"Running from the Crew." Dave says softly, looking down at you. Jade becomes silent for a bit before Dave holds you out. "Why don't you say hi?" He's treating you like their child...it's almost comforting..._

_"Hey, little girl. Mind telling us what your name is?" Jade asks with a bright smile as she holds you. You relax as you say softly,_

_"Cirsal." You're not entirely good at speaking yet, since you never got the chance to speak to your own parents. Jade and Dave chuckle at your attempt. You err and try again, "Cry-Crystal." You smile at the successful achievement._

_Dave looks at you from behind his black shades. "Well then, Crystal." His smile makes you giggle for the first time in your life. __**"Welcome to our family."**_

You smile drunkenly as you finish the thought of meeting your step-father-and-mother-like friends. Dirk is shaking you and Roxy is pacing. You struggle to look over at Dirk, but you groan softly because you can't move your neck without a slash of pain cutting through your neck.

"Crystal?" Roxy calls. Oh no. She used your actual name for once. She's not a happy camper. She's not in the least... "Oh my god, you're alive! You-You, why? Why would you do that again? You scared me to death!" Roxy sobs into your shoulder angrily, but she can't stay mad at you, and you know this.

"Again?" Dirk questions. "Did she do this before, Roxy?"

You nod for the sobbing Roxy. "Yes, I have. My last living family member had died when I did that last. But, it's all okay now!" You smile weakly at him, but you get a scowl back in return as Roxy releases her grip on your torso.

"I have to go tell Dave and Jade." You hear her say and try to say against it, but she's already out of the room.

"Crystal..." Dirk sighs next to you, and you chuckle painfully. Don't you just love hangovers that are so strong that they make you pass out in an instant? Ha ha...ha... "Why would you do that? You scared both of us."

You smile brightly, but it looks like the devil's smile. And, you know that's what it looks like. "Sorry, Dirk. I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up and kiss me." He quickly tells you, making your eyes widen in surprise. "Shut up and just kiss me."

Due to the fact that you're surprised to the utmost extent, you can't move. So, as if noticing this, Dirk smiles and leans forward. You feel your lips connect and your cheeks heat up. "Mmff!" You try to speak but instead you give him access to your mouth. You hold back a pleasurable moan as you wrap your arms around his neck because you wanted to do this ever since you laid eyes on him.

He parts from you, wearing a smirk of approval. "Now, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" You blush fiercer than before and mumble,

"Shut up." Then, you kiss him again, unable to be parted from him longer than a minute.

Ha ha. I don't know.


End file.
